Gundam Evangelion Purpose
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Thrust into a new world, a Gundam pilot must fight the seemingly alien threat to his new home. But sensing a conspiracy within Nerv, the people supposed to defend humanity, the pilot and his Gundam may just become Nerv's greatest enemy and the bonds he forms with the young and tormented Eva pilots may be the only hope humanity has. Fight together with Eva, sentient Gundam Purpose.


Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Gundam

The Gundam Purpose and its pilot Gekido Kuzunagi however are mine though. Hey readers, some of you may be my followers, others of you might not be, to both groups this fic features my OC Gekido, a sometimes loved, sometimes hated Gundam pilot whom appears in Gundam Seed Purpose and Gundam Rise Purpose. This fic takes place during Gundam Rise Purpose, though some of the characters at the start of this fic might not actually appear in Rise, you'll have to keep reading that to find out. I originally had an intro that tied this fic into the Gundam Rise Purpose fic but after realising how confusing the references could be from a reviewer I stuck to simply using the UC era characters (for now) and revealing bits and pieces of Gekido's past as the story goes on.

Some OC mechs I've used in my Gundam stories have been provided by other authors on the sight whom based them on mechs from other anime (you guys know who you are :) so I became fascinated with the idea of the characters from my Gundam Purpose universe going into other animes. In this case its Evangelion, which while I'd always pick to watch a Gundam series over it, Evangelion is still something I enjoy and I felt the environment would be a good place for Gekido's anti-authority personality to flourish. Another idea I have which I might go into is Gundam Seed Purpose and Code Geass. Right now I'm doing Evangelion for fun, but still read and review and tell me what you thought of it.

The Evangelion universe I'm using is a mixture of the original and the rebuild, so I'm using the original Asuka, Asuka Soryu, Mari will feature in this and both aspects of the movie and the anime will appear, as well as some stuff from the Manga. Gekido is at his Rise Purpose state because I believed that that would be the best level of his maturity for surviving in a new world alone, the Purpose is also on the verge of gaining full sentience and it'll be it and Gekido's interactions with the Eva kids that decides what kind of 'person' it will become.

Anyway enough intro, onto the story.

* * *

Gundam Evangelion Purpose

Chapter 1: Into the new world/past

Deep space, in a place of infinite possibilities. Though it is still an era of civil unrest humanity can still find great peace through the fulfilment of work. Even a warship can be a place where colleagues enjoy the company of one another and the great fun that can come with doing what people do best. In the case of the crew of the Argama class vessel Trailblazer, what they did best was carrying out their usual duties, including combat drills.

"ENEMY ATTACK!"

"Don't rush me sir."

"THE ENEMY WONT STOP AND REST! GET THE MAIN GUNS ONLINE NOW! ALL PILOTS TO THEIR MOBILE SUITS!"

Captain James Redfield shook his head as his crewmembers fumbled at his commands. He held a gold pocket watch given to him by his father, the only expensive thing in his life. The captain had spent a career in the trenches making his way to the top through military discipline and hard work. The men and women under his command had his respect, but that didn't mean he wouldn't put them through drills. Young members of the CIC staff rapidly tapped their buttons against their consoles, causing the main guns and missile launchers of the Trailblazer to slide out of their hiding places. In the hanger pilots moved towards their machines, mechanical suits that stood on two legs, most at an average of 19.5 metres high. The Trailblazer had twelve mobile suits in all, thirteen if James counted the passenger.

The said passenger sat on the Trailblazer, even though it was a mobile suit it sat like any human being with its knees up. Its eyes seemingly gazed at the stars in the distance. James and every other member of the crew knew it to be a very special kind of suit. Unlike other suits it had two eyes and something of a mouth shape on its face. A V shaped ornament was on its helmet, called a V-fin, the defining feature of any suit to bear the name Gundam. It had grey armour, with red armour on its chest and patches of blue and gold armour across its shoulders and limbs. The Gundam also had a flight pack with straight wings and rocket boosters on them. It had attached to its arms two shields, both with an assortment of weapons on.

James referred to it as the passenger, every other crew member recognised it as the Gundam Purpose. Humanity had recently ended (though the term ended was debatable) its latest war; a conflict fought in space between the Earth Federation and the people of the space colony nations. The Purpose and its pilot had played vital roles in that war, fighting to end the corruption of both sides. After the war however Gekido Kuzunagi was on a very different mission. He sat inside the Purpose's cockpit, leaning with his arms folded behind his helmet. His flight suit was more like a suit of armour than the space suits his other fellow pilots wore. It consisted of a grey suit with red bands around his wrists, a red plate over his chest and shoulders, a grey mask was wrapped across the back of his head and his chin and the rest of his head was covered by a black glass dome.

"You know Gekido it would probably be great if you lent us a hand," a mechanic said over the radio.

"I'm not technically a crew member Astonage," Gekido said, huffing slightly.

"Thanks, I'll remember this when the Purpose needs fixing up," Astonaige muttered.

Gekido smirked underneath his helmet before his eyes focused on the direction the Purpose's head had turned to. Like his Gundam, Gekido took notice of some kind of light in the distance of space, near a debris field. He closed the Purpose's cockpit and gripped the controls. The Purpose rose from its sat position, the shroud on its shoulder fluttered as the thrusters on its back flared. James watched the Purpose fly away from the Trailblazer in confusion.

"Gekido, where are you going?" James asked.

"Have the crew monitor energy signatures on the starboard side, around that debris field a few clicks from us. I saw some kind of spatial disturbance, I'm gonna go and check it out," Gekido explained.

"We cant afford any delays Gekido!"

"This trip was about finding lost secrets in deep space right James? If so here's a mystery for us to solve, what kind of event looks like a layer of hexagons piled on top of one another," Gekido said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I'm going to check it out to confirm what it is," Gekido pushed the Purpose forward, transforming the Gundam into its flight mode.

"Wait for the Zeta team, White Unicorn prepare your squad for launch," James said over his radio.

Three pilots climbed into their respective machines. As the red, white and yellow Zetas prepared for launch the Purpose flew through the debris field, flying around pieces of rock and metal. Gekido narrowed his eye at the strange phenomenon-taking place in space. He made a few adjustments to the Purpose's sensors, focusing them on the strange hexagonal shapes that blinked like faulty lamps.

"James, I'm getting weird readings from this thing," Gekido said.

"What have you found?" James asked.

"The energy signature doesn't match any known, and I've seen a lot of types of energy," Gekido muttered.

"Maybe if we drop some probes in there we'll get a better reading of it," one of the crewmembers piped in, an Australian by the name of Victor.

"Sir, with the trailblazers propulsion system we could be at Gekido's position in a manner of minutes," the ships pilot Anton said.

Gekido raised his head as he noticed another strange reading. He adjusted his radio frequency and held both sides of his helmet, pushing the receivers against his ears.

"No way is that…a heartbeat?" he widened his eye as the hexagonal light stopped blinking and fully appeared in front of him.

The Hexagonal shapes began to run down, like too much paint on a canvas. The 'paints' swirled together and an overwhelming force began to flow through space, pulling in the debris. Gekido gripped the controls of the Purpose tightly and let out a yell as he felt his Gundam spin.

"TRAILBLAZER! DON'T COME HERE!" Gekido yelled.

The three Zetas transformed to mobile suit mode and watched in horror as the strange force sucked their comrade towards an unknown fate.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" James yelled.

"The anomaly has turned into a singularity," Anton said.

"Captain this is White Unicorn, I'm going to attempt to save Gekido," the pilot of the White Zeta said.

"Red Snake here, I've calculated the singularity's area of effect, the Purpose's thrusters wont be enough to get out of there," the pilot of the red zeta sent out diagrams of the singularity and her calculations to both the ship and her fellow pilots.

"Its no good, he'll never make it," Grey Wolf said.

"Look!" White Unicorn pointed to the debris field.

The crew of the trailblazer watched as a yellow beam sliced through pieces of debris. Gekido flew through the debris field, using his beam sabre to slash any piece of debris that got in his way. He reached out with his hand, attempting to grab the White Zeta's hand. Suddenly, the singularity flashed and the pull force increased, effectively yanking the Purpose back.

"GEKIDO!" the White Zeta pilot yelled.

He fired his grappling wire, magnetising it to the Purpose's shoulder. Gekido bounced forward on his seat from the whiplash. Grey Wolf then fired his grappling cable into the White Zeta's back and began flying backwards, or at least trying to. It was a giant game of tug of war between two forces, one human, another otherworldly.

"Get a camera on that singularity, I want to see what's inside that black hole," James said.

Red Snake drew her Zeta in slightly closer. She used the scope of her rifle to zoom in on the singularity. Her eyes widened as she saw two bright red slits appear before her. She gripped the sides of her head and screamed.

"YURII!" White Unicorn yelled.

Gekido grit his teeth together as he looked at the three Zetas. His hand shook and his heart thumped against his ribs.

"NO! GET THEM AWAY! GET THEIR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Yurii screamed.

"Get her out of there, whatever is in that portal is reacting to Yurii's new type senses," Gekido said.

"We can't just abandon you," White Unicorn said.

"The Zetas don't have enough thrust to get out of the singularity's area of effect, I don't want to leave Gekido either but we need to make a choice now, him or the rest of us," Grey Wolf explained.

"Disconnect your cable and get Yurii, do it now," Gekido growled.

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! MAKE THE MONSTER GO AWAY!"

The White Zeta pilot grit his teeth together. He fired his second grappling cable, connecting it to the red zeta and began using his thrusters to pull both suits. Gekido grit his teeth together. He suddenly ignited his beam sabre.

"Damn you Ray, LET ME GO!" he yelled.

He sliced the cable, causing the three zetas to roll backwards as he was pulled towards the singularity.

"NO!" White Unicorn yelled.

Gekido let out a yell as his Gundam's eyes shined brightly. If his end was coming then he would face it head on, without dragging others down. His left eye began glowing red as he roared. The Purpose raised its sabre before it was consumed by the singularity. Suddenly, the singularity faded and the three Zetas floated through space in absolute shock. White Unicorn removed his helmet, revealing his brown hair and blue eyes. Yurii removed her own helmet, letting the sweat fly off of her purple hair.

"No…" the commander of the Zeta team lowered his head before looking out at space. "GEKIDO!"

* * *

**Two months ago**

He lifted the bottle to his mouth, tilting the liquid down his throat. Many at the bar were surprised that he was on his first bottle when he had been at the bar for an hour. In truth, he didn't have the money to waste on getting drunk and he didn't like the feeling anyway. The Idolo colony was a good place to remain anonymous without anyone bothering you. If you had a past in the military no one judged you, because they all stayed out of your way. That was how the colony was on the surface, cooperative with the Earth federation military forces that occasionally dropped by to investigate the colony, and ensure that they were gaining the majority percentage of the minerals they mined. Underneath the smiles and the pleasantries though, the business owners of the colony supported the Anti Earth Union Group and did what they could to protect their sympathisers. So they naturally avoided him, understanding that he preferred to remain anonymous. He also understood that if the Titans did ever threaten the colony, they would use him, the anti-social and suspicious character who only ever paid with cash to be the scapegoat, 'he's the terrorist causing trouble officer'. He didn't blame them for it, they wanted to keep safe, but fight for their freedom however they could. His time on the colony would be short though, another few days of work at the docks and he would collect his cash and move on, onto another colony and another disguise.

His eyes were naturally blue, but the right was a synthetic replacement, his black hair had also been dyed from his original colour. He wore a pair of black cargo trousers with black boots, a grey muscle shirt, with three quarter length sleeves showed the tremendously good shape he was in. Everything else on the other hand, his slouched posture and the shadow from an old beard showed that he had little care for his appearance, he just didn't want people recognising him. He heard the chirp of the bell behind him and tightened his grip on his bottle. As cautiously and subtly as he could he turned his head to identify the new customers. Correction customer, there was only one man and upon noting his features, he immediately turned his head away.

'Damn it,' he cursed.

The new entry didn't have a military uniform and he made a bit too much of an effort to remain anonymous. He had long blonde hair and wore a pair of thick-framed sunglasses, the kind that covered his eyes. A man with dark sunglasses walking into a bar for the anonymous, Gekido could have sworn that that was the beginning of every anime plot that introduced a badass military character.

"Nice place huh?" the man with the dark sunglasses asked, taking a seat next to Gekido.

"It's a shit hole really, the juke box is broken," Gekido countered, though he knew what the man was really asking.

'A good place to disappear right?' Gekido thought as the man raised his finger to the barkeeper.

"A beer please, the jukebox isn't bad, it only plays 'fly me to the moon'," the man said.

"That's why I broke it, lieutenant," Gekido said.

"When did we last see each other Mr Hunter? The Build colony right?"

"You've got it wrong pal, I'm Mr Reacher," the young man grinned.

"You'd have to do better than that, some people still read those books you know, a drifter who calls himself Reacher is a bit of a cliché too."

"Then lets cut the bullshit then, Quattro Bajeena," Gekido growled, turning to the man.

Quattro Bajeena removed his sunglasses and looked Gekido in the eyes. To Quattro's credit he didn't flinch under Gekido's fierce gaze. He instead reached into his coat and placed a file on the bar; giving Gekido a view of an Argamma class ship and several Gundam blue prints. Gekido finished his beer and huffed at the designs.

"Oh yeah, your search for mystery, tell me why exactly would you ask me to take part in a deep space survey mission?" Gekido asked.

"Because you're just as in the dark about your past as humanity is about space," Quattro said as he put his sunglasses on.

"What past exactly?" bitterness dripped from Gekido's mouth.

"Exactly, you keep a book with blank pages with you as a symbol that you have no past, are you an artificial being? A genetically enhanced being with his memories altered? A cyborg? Mercenary? Hero? Private investigator? What is the path you seek Gekido Jaeger?" Quattro asked.

"And what do you seek? Freedom? Independence? Domination? A chance to get revenge on the Earth? Or a world where both space and Earth live as one? Like anyone on your side will ever want that, after all the Earth has done, I wont be drawn into your fight, into a war where both sides just want to dominate the other," Gekido explained.

"You mean a war where both sides are just as corrupt as the other? I cant claim that our side is in the right, like everything with war it has to be interpreted by the soldiers fighting it, without interpretation everything becomes black and white, and do you really want to live in a world where everything is segregated that way?"

Gekido turned his head away, but his eyes drifted over the file.

"Deep space, perhaps the answers I seek are out there," he mumbled.

"Don't deprive your Gundam of its Purpose, I don't know the truth about that machine, whether it is as special as people claim it is, but I do know first hand that Gundams are machines not to be wasted," Quattro said.

"When do you leave?" Gekido asked.

"I'm not taking part in the mission, the ship will be docked at the Side 4 colony, they'll leave with or without you…just think about what I said Gekido, you're a fighter Gekido but fighters need more than just a past but a reason to fight," Quattro said as he walked out of the bar.

Gekido raised his hand to the bar keep, he'd be away from alcohol for a long time, he might as well savour one last beer.

* * *

"Happiness doesn't walk to me, because I'm walking to it. One day, one step. Three steps in three days. Three steps forward, two steps back. Life's a one-two punch..."

Considering the situation she was in, you wouldn't think that the young girl would sing. But sing she did, merrily as if she was doing something she enjoyed. In truth she did enjoy it, despite her surroundings. Despite wearing a suit that hugged her body, with wires attaching her to the experimental instruments of the machine she was piloting she still enjoyed going out on sortie. Even though she was piloting a half completed machine, retrofitted with massive tracks to mimic a tank she still enjoyed it. The staff of Bethany base were intimidated by Mari Makinami Illustrious perhaps even more so than the enemy she was piloting Evangelion Provisional Unit 05 against. They had been storing it for experimentation, but upon the monster awakening from its dormant state it had begun rampaging through the tunnels of the base. It was a skeletal creature, a spine connected to insect like feet and a monstrous skull. The monsters red eyes looked at its surroundings, and a hexagonal barrier flashed in front of the creature.

"There it is," Mari grinned before Unit-05 slammed into its target.

The Eva thrust its lance forward, narrowly missing its target. Mari grit her teeth together as the Eva turned sharply, dragging its side against the walls of the tunnel. Her target began burrowing through the ceiling, coming up to the surface of Bethany base. On that surface, a jet began flying off of the runway.

"You picked the perfect time to leave, I don't know why that thing suddenly woke up," the pilot said, looking to his passenger.

"I don't think anyone will know why," the man said, clutching the sealed briefcase he held.

Mari dragged her Eva through the hole her enemy had made. As the monster jumped for the observation tower Mari struck, knocking the creature against the tower. It fired a red beam from its eye, striking Unit-05's legs. Mari grit her teeth together as bubbles rose from the legs of her suit. She let out a growl as she thrust her lance forward. The monster fired another blast, cutting off Unit-05's legs. But despite the pain that passed through her, Mari threw her lance forward, striking the field the monster generated.

"Sorry Unit 5, this isn't easy for me either," she said.

She pushed the lance, breaking through the monster's barrier and striking the red orb on its spine. Warning alarms blared on her monitors as the monster used its arms to break the Eva's. Bubbles rose from Mari's arms and she yelled, not just out of pain but sheer frustration too.

"Just fucking DIE!" she yelled.

The lance pierced through the red orb, splitting it apart. A hatch on the back of the Eva's neck opened and a pod was launched away from it. Both the Eva and its dead opponent blew up, consuming the surface of Bethany base in a cloud of fire. Ryoji Kaji lowered his oxygen mask and looked out of the window of his jet. The sabotage of Unit-05 was a success; the explosion would cover his escape nicely. Its entry plug floated on the surface of the water, a hatch on the plug's side opened and Mari emerged. She pulled away her helmet, revealing her brown hair and the glasses over her eyes.

"Goodbye Unit 5," she spoke with a hint of regret, looking at the burial sight of her former machine.

Her eyes drifted to the sky and she widened them slightly. There was something flying in the sky, something that gave off red particles.

* * *

**I am the Purpose, the first living Gundam, the first to perhaps be considered alive. My pilot and I are in a world I am unfamiliar with, yet at the same time I have flown across it once. It is different, city's are flooded, part of the ocean now. There are regions of the world where the ocean itself is red, like organic blood. The atmosphere is also different, heavier, there are no fish in the sea, and certain animals are gone. Haro is chirping with a theory that may be impossible to the humans. Yet more and more as I monitor cities from orbit, as I fly across the sky and see cities with more advanced technology, but vehicles more primitive than the kind of my world I begin to accept the theory of the only machine with intelligence like mine (though no human knows of the full intellect all Haros possess). We are in another world, an alternative to our own, a past one judging by the positioning of the stars over night and the level of technology. But I saw a curious thing upon first entering this world. Two monsters fighting against one another, both biosynthetic in nature, both very similar. Gekido is unconscious, at least for now. How much more information we will have to gain before we act is up to him. No matter where we go, and no matter what we do I will follow Gekido's path. He was my first friend after all.**

* * *

Gekido opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings and to his relief saw that he was inside the Purpose's cockpit.

"Gekido-sama, in new world, in new world," a Red Haro bopped by Gekido's head.

He grabbed the red robotic ball and placed it on the display shelf. For some Haros were pets, others they were support computers for mobile suits or mobile armours. The red Haro, Rage it was called served as both targeting support and company for Gekido. It was different from other Haros in the fact that its personality matrix was based on its master. So in short Rage was like Gekido, blunt, respectful to those he deemed worthy and generally short tempered, a lot fiercer than any Haro that had been made in the past. Gekido looked at his side screen as Rage began cycling through photographs it had taken.

"Is this accurate, no joke?" Gekido asked both his machine companions.

"This would never be funny, this would never be funny," the Haro screamed.

"Okay, okay, turn control over to me," Gekido said as he gripped his controls.

He reactivated his main viewing screen and widened his eyes at what he saw. The Purpose's monitor indicated that it was in jet mode, and heading straight towards a fleet on the ocean.

"Rage, why the hell are we going straight towards unknowns, and what kind of ships…" Gekido paused.

He had only seen ships as primitive as the ones he was looking at in history books. There was no question that the fleet was large, but the weapons were so old that they didn't have enough power to stop the Purpose. A squad of mobile suits could easily destroy them within five minutes. Gekido sighed as the guns on the surface of the ships moved, aiming towards the Purpose.

"We should have gone to the mainland first, gathered more data about what the hell is going on," he said.

"Already know, already told you, in another world in the past, let's just skip the build up and dive straight into the thick of it," Rage said.

"The idea sounds good but sometimes a little caution can go a long way," Gekido's eyebrows twitched slightly, he couldn't believe he was talking about caution.

"Incoming signal, really bad radio, no visual feed…how do these assholes talk to each other properly?" Rage asked.

"Humanity got on with phones for years before Skype came along," Gekido muttered.

"Do you think this world has Skype?"

"I don't really care, and another world? The idea is ridiculous," Gekido adjusted his radio frequency, matching it to his potential attackers.

"I repeat this is the United Nation's fifth fleet, respond now or we will shoot you down," a gruff American voice spoke over the radio.

"HA! This is…Kevin Hunter speaking, I'm part of the agency department…B265, request permission to land my aircraft," Gekido said.

He waited, and waited, and waited until a reply finally came.

"Confirmed Mr Hunter, land on the over the rainbow," the captain said.

Gekido snorted and once the radio was off he began laughing whilst Rage flapped its ears.

"Over the rainbow, who the hell calls their carrier that? Oh man this must be another world, old ships, weird names…what are you talking about Purpose is your name," Gekido said, looking up at the ceiling of his cockpit.

"You didn't complain about it when I gave you that name…would you like me to call you something else?…okay, okay, you've made your point, Purpose is your name and we wont change it or shorten it or whatever…I know it's better than the name your original designers had in store for you," the young man carried on, having a conversation with an unseen force.

Gekido reached for his helmet, pushing a button at the back of his collar. The black shatter proof shielding slid apart, revealing Gekido's spiky hair and his smoothly shaved face. He raised his hands, grinning as he climbed out of what seemed to be an advanced jet to the sailors gathered outside. As he expected they greeted him with guns. Gekido smirked as he raised his hands, his eyes crossed over the seemingly innocent form of a little girl, just reaching puberty and already she was on a military ship as if she owned it. Her presence intrigued Gekido, could she have been a military brat? She definitely wasn't a stowaway as she carried herself as if she belonged on the ship. Child soldier was one possibility, not with her wearing a yellow dress, and the clips that held the tails of her hair up weren't military issue. Unless she was a very specific type of soldier, Gekido hoped not though. He let the military police cuff him, sometimes the best way to gain information was to get caught and learn from your enemy. Whether this military was his enemy was something Gekido didn't know. If his suspicions were correct and that brown haired girl, with a scowling face like his was the special kind of soldier this world used, then her masters would become his enemy.

'Still, I can admit that a new world is going to be fun, don't you agree, Gundam?' Gekido thought as he looked to his machine, the Gundam Purpose.

Next Chapter 2: Annoying kids, Angsty kids…what is with all these kids?

* * *

Everyone enjoyed the chapter? Next time we're introduced to more Eva characters, Gekido has a tough time describing his situation and has his first encounter with the angels. Next chapter will cover episode 8 of the original anime, Asuka strikes.

A little coverage of Gekido, in this fic he'll be the outsider and eventually something of a big brother figure to the Eva pilots, because believe it or not his past makes him able to understand them, you'll see some bits of his past revealed so new comers wont have to read Gundam Seed Purpose (which I am in the stages of editing and tweaking). The universe he exists in began with Seed, but as I incorporated more aspects of other Gundam universes it became its own universe, with all the characters from every Gundam series existing together.

Are we going to see other Gundam characters? Eventually, but for now read, review and tell me what you thought of the first chapter.

Something I've gotten into lately is putting voice actors with characters. So in the case of the Evangelion crew, just imagine all the original voice actors, both Japanese and English. Gekido in Japanese would be voiced by Kouji Haramaki, whom has voiced Ma Chao in the Dynasty Warriors series and Soiree Meira in the King of Fighters Maximum Impact series. In English he'd be voiced by Robert McCollum, whom has voiced Masamune Date in the Sengoku Basara anime, Jellal/Siegrain/Mystogan in Fairy Tail and Shinya Kogami in Psycho-Pass.


End file.
